


Vaporwave

by Rueis



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueis/pseuds/Rueis
Summary: Professor Venomous buys his minion a tiny bed for her to sleep in so she stops sleeping at the foot of his bed like a heathen. Or so he hopes.





	Vaporwave

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I think this is where I will put short drabbles of venomous and fink. Expect more oneshots and etc ....
> 
> Sorry for basic title....I couldn't think of something fitting ...and it is what my original doc is called....

"I got you a bed so you stop sleeping on the foot of my bed." Venomous instructed his minion, Fink.

It had become a bad habit of his minion.

One Venomous found troublesome as he would often forget she was there.

He placed the small dog bed he had bought her on the floor. Fink then curled up in the little bed.

Shortly after Venomous had left the room Fink was back on his bed like a house cat.

"Fink! I bought you this nice bed!"

She hissed.

"Fink! Don't make me get the spray bottle!"

"Not the spray bottle!"

He sprit Fink with the spray bottle.

* * *

 

The following night she curled up in the bed he had bought her.

When Venomous had dozed off and she was sure of it, she curled up at the foot of the bed.

The following morning when he awoke he noticed a lack of Fink in that bed. 

He tossed the covers carelessly as he got up and Fink hit the floor with a thud.

Perhaps you cannot teach a old minion new tricks.

He sighed as he ignored the sprawled out Fink on the floor and went to prepare himself for the day.

Shortly after Venomous had left the room Fink scuttled up onto the bed and fell back asleep on Venomous' pillow.

Despite his best efforts he knew she was not going to use that tiny bed.

Venomous sighed and put a small blanket over his minion.


End file.
